Destiny Love
by GaemGyu92
Summary: "Jika langit runtuh sekalipun, aku tak akan pernah pergi meninggalkanmu ataupun membiarkanmu pergi dariku." –Jung Taekwoon. "Terimakasih, Taekwoon-ah. Terimakasih telah datang ke hidupku. Terimakasih telah mencintaiku. Terimakasih telah memilihku sebagai pasangan hidupmu. Terimakasih telah membuatku menjadi orang paling bahagia di dunia."- Cha Hakyeon. LEON -KIDS-RAKENHYUKBIN. VIXX


**Title: Destiny Love**

 **Author: kekasih Hakyeon, you can call me jtw—**

 **Pair: LeoN ofc, as usually**

 **Genre: Romance-family, anu manis legit jiga Hakyeon**

 **Rated: aman terkendali/?**

 **A/n: bengong itu bermanfaat. Karena bengong bisa menghasilkan wangsit untuk saya. *what***

 **Teringat pada ungkapan terimakasih Leo kepada N jadilah cerita ini.**

 **TULISAN BOLD ITALIC ITU BERARTI FLASHBACK. INGAT.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Jika langit runtuh sekalipun, aku tak akan pernah pergi meninggalkanmu ataupun membiarkanmu pergi dariku."**_ **–Jung Taekwoon.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hatsyi!"

"Uhuk uhuk. Ugh….."

Hakyeon menyeka ingusnya menggunakan tissue ditangannya seraya menatap punggung suaminya yang tengah berkutat di meja dapur. Ya. Suaminya itu tengah membuat sarapan, sedangkan ia hanya duduk-duduk manis saja di meja makan. Suaminya –Taekwoon- memang melarangnya untuk melakukan aktivitas rumahkarena kebetulan suaminya itu sedang libur bekerja, telebih lagi sudah seminggu ini dirinya terserang influenza dan belum sembuh juga.

Hakyeon menyunggingkan senyumnya saat melihat Taekwoon begitu serius dengan kegiatannya. Ia merasa sangat beruntung dan bersyukur Taekwoon bisa menjadi pendamping hidupnya, menjadi pelengkap dari semua kekurangan yang ada pada dirinya.

…

 _ **Hakyeon tengah berdiri di ambang pintu ruang tamu, menatap was-was pada Taekwoon yang tengah duduk di ruang tamu berhadapan dengan kedua orang tuanya. ia berharap semoga orang tuanya tidak memarahi Taekwoon karena lupa untuk mengantarkan Hakyeon kembali ke rumah sebelum hujan turun, hingga akhirnya mereka berdua pulang ke rumah Hakyeon dengan keadaan basah kuyup. Beruntung orang tuanya mau mempersilakan Taekwoon masuk meski sampai sekarang belum ada percakapan sama sekali diantara mereka. Dan kini dilihatnya Taekwoon berdiri kemudian membungkukkan badannya ke arah kedua orang tuanya.**_

" _ **Cha ahjussi, Cha ahjumma….. ijinkan aku untuk menikahi putra kalian."**_

 _ **Hakyeon terbelalak kaget mendengar pernyataan Taekwoon, begitu juga orang tuanya.**_

 _ **Pernyataan yang tiba-tiba dan tanpa basa-basi itu, tak ada romantis-romantisnya sama sekali.**_

 _ **Heol. Apa itu yang disebut melamar?**_

 _ **Namun ia bersyukur atas tindakan nekat 'lamaran ala Taekwoon', tersebut karena rupanya kedua orang tuanya telah mengharapkan hal itu selama ini. Orang tuanya telah percaya pada Taekwoon dan memang menginginkan Taekwoon untuk menjadi pendamping hidup anak mereka. Terlebih lagi Taekwoon dan Hakyeon telah berpacaran sejak tahun kedua di SMA hingga kini mereka duduk ditingkat akhir kuliah. Dan tepat satu minggu setelah kelulusan mereka dari Universitas, mereka melangsungkan pernikahan.**_

…

"Chagiya, sarapannya sudah siap. Minumlah dulu susunya selagi hangat."

Suara halus Taekwoon yang kini tengah menyentuh pundaknya usai menaruh empat piring nasi goreng dan tiga gelas susu di meja -Taekwoon sendiri sudah minum coffee- membuyarkan lamunan Hakyeon. Taekwoon menatapnya lembutdan Hakyeon membalasnya dengan senyuman paling manis.

"Gomawo, Love. Kalau begitu aku akan-"

"Eomma, appa! Selamat pagi~"

Sanghyuk –anak bungsu mereka- berlari memasuki dapur dan memeluk kaki sang appa, sedangkan tangannya meraih tangan sang eomma dan menciumnya.

"Aigoo~ anak eomma sudah bangun, eum?"

Hakyeon menangkup kedua pipi Sanghyuk, ingin menciumnya namun diurungkannya karena takut flunya menular.

Sedangkan Taekwoon mengusap kepala sang anak dengan lembut. Sanghyuk mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan sang eomma.

"Hyungmu mana, baby?"

Sanghyuk mendongak untuk menatap wajah sang appa, kemudian anak berumur 5 tahun itu seketika memasang raut wajah kesal.

"Jaehwan hyung sulit sekali dibangunkan. mungkin dia tidur larut karena semalaman dia sibuk bermain game. Aku kesal sekali."

Taekwoon tersenyum mendengar jawaban si bungsu. Ia paham jika hari ini hari libur, maka ia tak akan memarahi Jaehwan. Anak kelas 4 sekolah dasar itu memang tengah keranjingan bermain game.

"Arrasseo. Biar appa saja yang bangunkan."

Sanghyuk menyeringai, mengira appanya akan memarahi hyungnya itu. Ia mengangguk cepat dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Taekwoon, dan appanya itu segera menuju kamar anak sulung mereka. Sedangkan Hakyeon hanya terkikik melihat interaksi anak dan suaminya itu.

"Eomma belum sembuh eoh?"

Hakyeon tersenyum guna menghilangkan raut kekhawatiran di wajah anaknya itu, kemudian merapikan rambut anaknya yang sedikit berantakan, efek bangun tidur.

"Sebentar lagi juga sembuh, kok. Jja~ sekarang makan ne. Appa sudah membuatkan nasi goreng untuk kita."

"Eoh? Whooaaaaaaa~ nasi goreng buatan appa~~"

Mata Sanghyuk berbinar mendengar ucapan eommanya. Ia memangsangat menyukai nasi goreng buatan appanya, selain masakan buatan sang eomma tentunya.

"Selamat makan~"

Dan tanpa waktu lamaTaekwoon sudah kembali dengan Jaehwan yang berjalan didepannya sambil mengucek kedua matanya. Sampai mereka melewati pagi itu dengan sarapan yang hangat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ting tong!

Suara bel berbunyi membuat keluarga kecil Jung itu terperanjat dan mengalihkan tatapan mereka dari layar televisi. Taekwoon dan Hakyeon yang duduk di sofa saling menatap, seolah saling bertanya siapa yang datang. Taekwoon melepas pelukan di pinggang istrinya, hendak beranjak dari sofa namun Jaehwan telah berdiri lebih dahulu dan berucap,

"Biar aku saja yang buka."

Jaehwan berlari menuju pintu depan, dan tak lama kemudian ia kembali ke ruang tv setelah melihat siapa yang datang.

"Eomma, Appa, di depan ada Wonshikie dan Hongbinnie mengajak kami untuk bermain di rumah mereka. Boleh, ya?"

"Eoh? Binnie hyung~" Sanghyuk melompat dari duduknya.

Hakyeon melirik pada Taekwoon dan suaminya itu mengangguk memberi ijin.

"Arra… Asal pulangnya jangan terlalu sore, ne?"

Jaehwan dan Sanghyuk bersorak senang atas ijin dari orang tuanya dan segera berlari keluar rumah.

Hakyeon tersenyum melihat kelakuan anak-anaknya, kemudian kembali memeluk Taekwoon dari samping yang disambut hangat oleh suaminya itu.

"Woonie ya….."

"Hm?"

Taekwoon mengusap-usap rambut istrinya, sesekali memainkan helaian-helaiannya. Sedangkan sang objek hanya senyum-senyum saja atas perlakuan suaminya. Jarang-jarang ia bisa berduaan seperti ini karena kesibukan sang suami di kantor, sementara dirinya harus mengurusi anak-anak.

"Kemarin anak-anak bilang padaku kalau mereka ingin liburan."

"Hm? Rupanya anak-anak kita memang benar-benar pintar. Baru saja aku sudah membuat jadwal kalau minggu depan kita akan pergi berlibur."

Hakyeon mendongak mendengar ucapan suaminya.

"Jinjja? Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

Taekwoon mengangguk pelan.

"Aku bisa mengambil cuti bebrapa hari."

"Ahh mereka pasti senang sekali mendengarnya."

"Apapun akan kulakukan untuk membahagiakan keluarga kecil kita."

Tatapan lembut Taekwoon membuat senyum manis Hakyeon mengembang, lalu dibenamkan wajahnya dalam pelukan sang suami. Mereka terdiam cukup lama, menikmati detik-detik yang mereka lewati saat benar-benar sedang berdua seperti ini, membiarkan suara televisi mendominasi ruangan itu.

"Wonnie ya… jika suatu saat aku tak bisa lagi berada disisimu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Taekwoon terkejut mendengar pertanyaan istrinya itu. Ditatapnya sang istri yang tengah memainkan jari telunjuknya di dada bidangnya, tak berani menatap wajah Taekwoon.

"Apa maksudmu, sayang?"

"Jawab saja, Love~~"

Taekwoon menghela nafas sambil memejamkan matanya, berpikir sejenak apa yang akan dikatakannya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hakyeon. Selang beberapa detik kemudian Taekwoon kembali membuka matanya dan mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap sang istri.

"Jika langit runtuh sekalipun, aku tak akan pernah pergi meninggalkanmu ataupun membiarkanmu pergi dariku. Karena kau adalah satu-satunya alasanku untuk menjalani hidup ini. Dan juga, kau satu-satunya alasan bagiku untuk tersenyum. Kau adalah sumber bahagiaku. Dan kau adalah takdir yang Tuhan berikan padaku. Takdir mutlak yang tak bisa aku lawan."

Hakyeon tertegun mendengar jawaban Taekwoon.

Bertahun-tahun hidup dengan namja tampan itu membuatnya semakin mengerti bahwa Taekwoon benar-benar mencintainya. Bahkan Taekwoon banyak berubah. Tidak lagi dingin dan datar. Tidak lagi irit bicara dan hemat senyum. Ia telah berubah menjadi pribadi yang lebih hangat dan terbuka. Bahkan orang tua Taekwoon pun mengakuinya dan berterimakasih pada Hakyeon karena telah berhasil mengubah hidup anak mereka.

Hakyeon menitikkan air matanya. Ia merasa benar-benar menjadi bagian penting dari hidup seorang Jung Taekwoon. Ia memeluk taekwoon lebih erat, menyalurkan semua rasa bahagianya.

"Terimakasih, Taekwoon-ah. Terimakasih telah datang ke hidupku. Terimakasih telah mencintaiku. Terimakasih telah memilihku sebagai pasangan hidupmu. Terimakasih telah membuatku menjadi orang paling bahagia di dunia. Terima-"

Taekwoon menarik dagu Hakyeon dan membungkam bibirnya dengan cepat, membawa Hakyeon kedalam ciuman manis yang begitu dalam. Membuat Hakyeon mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher sang suami kemudian membalas ciuman Taekwoon. Ciuman yang entah telah berapa ribu kali mereka lakukan dan selalu mereka sukai. Hingga mereka tak menyadari kalau aktivitasnya tengah diperhatikan.

"Harusnya pulang sore saja sekalian."

Jaehwan meringis sambil menutup mata adiknya yang tak mengerti apa-apa. Kemudian menarik tangan Sanghyuk dan kembali ke rumah Wonshik dan Hongbin, kedua anak tetangga mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

Ditulis ditengah bosan maksimal, sekali jadi sekali tuntas.

Gajadi meeting ujung-ujungnya bengong di kamar. *curhat*

Dan juga terimakasih buat yang sudah baca cerita-cerita saya sebelumnya bahkan sampai suka. Saya bukan author hahaha xD pokoknya terimakasih. /peluk yg punya acc ini/ karena kalo saya peluk kalian, ntar saya disuruh tidur diluar /meringis/

Ah sudahlah, saya ngantuk mau tidur saja. Semoga kalian suka.

Salam ganteng-jtw

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Heu ini saya post di saat saya gak tahu harus apa krn si jtw sedang off dan gak tahu kpn bisa on lg**

 **Dan lg ini adalah titipan jtw gunung es kesayangan saya hahahaha**

 **Semoga kalian suka yaaa**

 **Utk ff dr saya sndr... hmmmmm... sepertinya tunggu otak saya kembali stabil dan terbiasa dengan perkuliahan yang br ya hahahaha**

 **Last,**

 **REVIEW JUSEYOOOOOO~~~~**

 **N-NNYEONGGGGGG~~~~~**


End file.
